


How to heal a broken heart

by Batwoman2019



Series: Becalamity one shots. [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What if after Beca finished her solo with the rest of the Bellas. And she invited Calamity up onto the stage with her to do a song together. Would she of accepted?





	How to heal a broken heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my second Pitch Perfect fanfic. I hope i did well. It's a one shot. With my favorite ship from my last story.

(Over in Southern France backstage Beca's standing at the edge of the stage waiting to be called out onto the stage as she's waiting there someone walks up to her and puts a rose in her face making her laugh.)

Mark: Rose for your thoughts?

(She turns around and looks at him.)

Beca: You're a weirdo.  
Mark: Well that explains why Calamity's friends with me.  
Beca: Yeah i'm pretty sure that's not the reason.  
Mark: It could be.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Nervous?  
Beca: Yes i am. How much do the Evermoist members hate me?  
Mark: They don't. I mean their a little bumbed but they'll get over it.  
Beca: I sure hope so.  
Mark: Hey relax.  
Beca: Everytime someone tells me that it makes me even more nervous then i are ready was.

(Mark looks at her and laughs then sees where her eyes go.)

Mark: You really like her don't you?

(Beca turns and looks at him.)

Beca: Yeah. I do.  
Mark: Ever thought about telling her?  
Beca: Yes.  
Mark: What's stopping you?  
Beca: This performance.  
Mark: It shouldn't. I mean she's not a complete bitch.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Beca: Thanks for that.  
Mark: Anytime. What's wrong?  
Beca: I've just been thinking.  
Mark: Okay.  
Beca: How weird would it be if i asked her to perform with me tonight?

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: It wouldn't be.  
Beca: Would she say yes is the question.  
Mark: You won't know the answer to that question until you ask it.  
Beca: True.  
Mark: You want me to go out there and get her to bring her back here to talk to you?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Beca: No. I don't want to bother her.  
Calamity: About what?

(They turn and look at her seeing Theo behind her Mark laughs as they walk off as they walk off they clap hands making the girls laugh.)

Beca: Hard to believe they hated each other.  
Calamity: Amazing what a tour can do.  
Beca: Yeah um. I thought you'd be out there with the other members of your band?  
Calamity: Serenity told me to come back here and talk to you.  
Beca: You have some awesome bandmates.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: I like to think so.

(Beca looks at her and smiles.)

Beca: Anyway.  
Calamity: Yeah. Um what was it you didn't want to bother me about?  
Beca: I was just back here wondering how much you four hated me.

(Calamity looks at her and jokingly puts up her fingers with a little gap making Beca laugh at her.)

Beca: You ass.  
Calamity: Tell me something i don't know.  
Beca: I would but then i'd be lying to myself so.  
Calamity: Oh good i was scared there for a minute.  
Beca: Shut up.

(She lightly pushes her back making her laugh.)

Calamity: We're not mad i'm sure as Mark said we're a little disappointed but we'll get over it.  
Beca: Okay.  
Calamity: Besides if it hadn't of been you he had chosen he would of picked the whole group.  
Beca: I'm sure.  
Calamity: Anyway. I better get out of here before Security sees me.  
Beca: Okay. Hey.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: I know we haven't said much to you guys since the tour started but.  
Calamity: What?  
Beca: You guys are one hell of a band. Don't ever let people think otherwise.

(Calamity looks at her and smiles.)

Calamity: I'll keep that in mind.  
Beca: Okay.  
Calamity: Same thing goes for you and the rest of Bellas Beca. Don't let those two pricks out there tell you ladies otherwise.

(Beca looks out at them and laughs.)

Beca: They've been royal pain's in mine and the other girls butts since collage so.  
Calamity: Huh. Explains a lot actually.  
Beca: Yeah. With all of the championships we've won they still talk to us like we're nothing.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: They still think we're jokes in the world of music.  
Calamity: I don't think so.  
Beca: Yeah you're just one person.  
Calamity: Look Beca you wanna know why we've been giving you guys so much trouble all tour?  
Beca: Yeah.  
Calamity: We've never really had competition like you guys before and to be honest you guys well.  
Beca: What?  
Calamity: Let's just say you guys have shown the four of us what it's like to be on something like this and well. You guys make Acapella real cool.

(Beca looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: Thank you. I'll have to tell the other girls you said that after the show tonight.  
Calamity: No.  
Beca: Oh come on. Why not?  
Calamity: They'll never let me live it down.  
Beca: My groupmates or your bandmates?  
Calamity: Uh i'm gonna go with both. Plus unlike your's mine are worse.

(Beca looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: Mine can get pretty bad as well.  
Calamity: At least we all learn at some point in our lives.  
Beca: Yeah we do. Thanks for coming back to talk to me. Even though you didn't have to.  
Calamity: You're welcome. Plus i wanted to.  
Beca: Okay.  
Calamity: Good luck out there.  
Beca: Thank you.  
Calamity: You bet.

(Then she turns and walks off as she walks off Beca watches her and smiles as Mark walks up to her again.)

Mark: You are right?  
Beca: Yeah. Thanks for giving us the time to talk.  
Mark: Anytime. Hey i brought someone else back here to talk to you.

(She turns and looks at her bestfriend and hugs her making her laugh as he walks off again. Then they pull away from each other.)

Chloe: Noticed you talking to Calamity.  
Beca: Yeah. She's not as big of a bitch as she was at the start of the tour.  
Chloe: It showed with all of the joking around you two were doing. Plus if she was such a bitch then why'd she defend us against them out there?  
Beca: Yeah and true.

(They start laughing again then calm down.) 

Chloe: What's wrong?  
Beca: I just. I really like her and i'm to damn scared to tell her.  
Chloe: Why?  
Beca: I don't know. Maybe it's just me.  
Chloe: Bec's.  
Beca: You know their song How a Heart unbreaks?  
Chloe: Yes. I love that song. But please do not tell them i said that.  
Beca: I won't. Plus i like it too.  
Chloe: Good.  
Beca: I can understand it a little bit better.  
Chloe: What's that?  
Beca: How you get over someone you've dated in the past?  
Chloe: By getting under a hot Evermoist member.

(Beca looks at her trying to keep from laughing.)

Beca: Oh my god. No that's not what i mean't.  
Chloe: I know that.  
Beca: It's to go out and enjoy your life hang out with your friends. And well in my case hang out with three other bands on a tour with my eight bestfriends.

(Chloe looks at her and laughs.)

Chloe: Good to know.  
Beca: And fall in love with the lead singer of a rival band.

(Chloe looks at her and laughs.)

Chloe: Beca!  
Beca: Slowly but surely through out the tour she's been healing what's left of my broken heart.

(She looks at her and smiles.)

Chloe: You ever gonna tell her?  
Beca: I don't know.  
Chloe: Beca from the way she was looking at you i have a feeling she feels the same way about you.  
Beca: You think so.  
Chloe: I know so.

(They start laughing.)

Beca: I'll tell her tonight then.  
Chloe: It's about time.

(Beca pushes her making her laugh at her.)

Theo: Five minutes Beca.  
Beca: Okay.  
Chloe: I'll see you out there.  
Beca: Okay. Hey.  
Chloe: Yeah.  
Beca: How weird would it be for me to ask her to do a song with me tonight?  
Chloe: Not that weird ask her and see if she say's yes.  
Beca: Okay.

(She turns and walks off to go back out into the fans to watch Beca perform. Later out on the stage Beca's in the middle of performing Freedom 90's with the rest of the Bellas as she's performing with them Mark and the Evermoist members are watching her happy for her.)

Mark: Oh come on Serenity there's always the next one.

(They start laughing at the joke then calm down as they go back to watching Beca perform with the rest of the Bellas as they continue to perform together Mark stands up and walks over to the railing and stands next to Theo as he gets there he claps his back making him laugh.)

Theo: I forget how amazing they sound together.  
Mark: I don't.  
Theo: Well yeah you've been there for them every step of the way.  
Mark: I have been. And to me they get better and better as time goes on.

(They start laughing as they go back to watching the Bellas perform together as the music for Freedom 90's ends everyone stands up and claps for them making them all smile at them the members of Evermoist included.)

Serenity: You go Bellas.

(Mark and Theo turn and look at them then start laughing as the Bellas look out at them and laugh also. As their smiling Beca looks at her groupmates and then out to the Evermoist members.)

Beca: I have an idea.

(They all look at her and laugh.)

Aubrey: Have at it.  
Beca: Okay.

(They walk off of the stage as she looks at Khaled who nods his own approval.)

Beca: Before i give the stage back to DJ Khaled i wanted to do another song with a person of my choosing.

(Everyone looks at her along with Mark and Theo they both see where her eyes are and laugh.)

Beca: And i was hoping if it was okay with her bandmates i'd like her to come up here and perform with me. I mean i know we haven't gotten along all tour but i would really love it if their lead singer would come up and perform this next song with me.

(The other members of Evermoist look at Calamity who looks at them and laughs.)

Beca: I mean it's okay if she believes she's too cool to come up and perform with a Bella.

(Mark and Theo are trying really hard not to laugh at Calamity's face.)

Calamity: Oh boy.  
Serenity: Oh come on Cal you know you want too.

(She looks at her and laughs as she stands up and walks up to the stage as she gets there she gets handed a mic and walks over to Beca as she gets to her she looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: That a challenge Beca?  
Beca: It is if you're accepting it.  
Calamity: Well then i'd be honored to perform with you.  
Beca: Really?  
Calamity: Yeah. Have a song in mind?  
Beca: I do actually.  
Calamity: Okay then.

(She looks at her and laughs as the band plays the music for Shadows by Westlife hearing the song Calamity starts laughing.)

Calamity: Okay. You wanna go first?  
Beca: Yes.  
Calamity: Okay.

(She starts laughing at her as Beca kicks off the first versus.)

Beca

Morning after  
Still lingers  
Just waking up  
I see a shadow of you  
Making breakfast for two  
I go driving  
Past our place and  
I see this girl walk by  
I smell her perfume  
For a moment I wish it was you

I'm not gonna tell ya  
I'm not gonna say that I'm okay, no  
I'm tryin' to get over  
I'm tryin' to get far away from our mistakes

But I see shadows  
Everywhere that I go  
It's you, reminding me  
Of how we were  
Of how it was

Beca/Calamity

I see shadows  
Everywhere they follow.

Beca

It's you and memories  
Of how we loved  
I've had enough of your shadows

Calamity

Four months gone  
I can't feel you  
I don't understand it  
Where did you go?  
I hate that you're all that I know

I'm not gonna tell ya  
I'm not gonna say that I'm okay, no  
I'm tryin' to get over  
I'm tryin' to get far away from our mistakes

Beca/Calamity

But I see shadows  
Everywhere that I go  
It's you, reminding me  
Of how we were  
Of how it was  
I see shadows  
Everywhere they follow  
It's you and memories  
Of how we loved

Calamity

I've had enough of your shadows

Beca

You couldn't love me  
So why won't you leave me?

Beca/Calamity.

Shadows

Calamity

Alone is the only place I want to be

Beca

I see shadows  
Everywhere that I go  
It's you, reminding me  
Of how to love  
I've had enough

Beca/Calamity

I see shadows  
Everywhere they follow  
It's you, the memories  
Of how we loved

Calamity. 

I've had enough of your Shadows. Your Shadows.

(As the music for Shadows ends. Everyone stands up and starts clapping for them as their clapping Beca smiles at her as Mark walks up to them and hugs them both.)

Mark: Give it up for Beca Mitchell and the lead singer of Evermoist Calamity.

(As everyone remains standing and clapping Beca looks at her again.)

Beca: Thank you.  
Calamity: You're welcome.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: You okay?  
Beca: I will be.

(Calamity looks at her and smiles as Beca kisses her catching her off guard as their kissing she smiles in it as their kiss continues Mark looks at the rest of the Bellas and Evermoist members who are trying to keep from laughing.)

Amy: You get her Bec's.

(The others start laughing at them. Then they pull away from each other.)

Beca: I like you Calamity.

(She looks at her and smiles.)

Calamity: Really?  
Beca: Yeah really.  
Calamity: What about?  
Beca: She's my bestfriend I love her I do. But her heart belongs to someone else.  
Calamity: Yours?  
Beca: Wants you.  
Calamity: Okay good. Because I like you too.  
Beca: Really?  
Calamity: Really.  
Beca: Oh boy.

(She kisses her again getting her to smile in it as their kiss continues the other members of Evermoist walk up onto the stage and head over to their instruments as they get to them they put them on and Charity sits down at the drums as Beca and Calamity pull away from each other. As they pull away from each other Calamity sees her bandmates up on stage. And then looks at Beca.)

Beca: Do one more song with me?  
Calamity: Sure. Which one?  
Beca: Oh I think you'll know it when you hear it.

(Then they play the music for How a heart unbreaks making her laugh at her.)

Calamity: Really?  
Beca: Hey i like it. No wait i love it.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs as she lets her take the lead again making her laugh.)

Beca.

Step one, take his pictures off the wall  
Getting myself up after the fall, the fall  
I'll be better off after all  
When the pain's a hundred proof  
There are ways to change the mood, it's good  
Getting it like I should  
Mr. What's-his-name?  
Oh, they're all the same  
Mr. What's-his-name

All four.

I'm gonna smile when it hurts  
Going out tonight with all of my girls  
Party 'til I can't see straight  
This is how a heart unbreaks  
Find someone new  
Somebody who'll love me the way you loved you  
Can't you tell I'll be okay?  
This is how a heart unbreaks

Calamity.

I can't believe it got this far  
It's like the wheels came off of the car, bizarre  
Belligerence in my heart  
I've been broken in the past  
But the feeling doesn't last, collapse  
I always survive the crash  
Mr. What's-his-name?  
Bet you feel the pain  
Mr. What's-his-name

All four.

I'm gonna smile when it hurts  
Going out tonight with all of my girls  
Party 'til I can't see straight  
This is how a heart unbreaks  
Find someone new  
Somebody who'll love me the way you loved you  
Can't you tell I'll be okay?  
This is how a heart unbreaks

Beca.

Oh, the devil is in your eyes  
But heaven was in your kiss  
And these are the things I'll miss

Calamity/Beca.

La, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la

Calamity.

Smile when it hurts.

Calamity/Beca

Tonight with all of my girls.

Calamity.

Party 'til I can't see straight  
This is how a heart unbreaks

All four.

Find someone new  
Somebody who'll love me the way you loved you  
Can't you tell I'll be okay?  
This is how a heart unbreaks  
Smile when it hurts  
Going out tonight with all of my girls  
Party 'til I can't see straight  
This is how a heart unbreaks  
Find someone new  
Somebody who'll love me the way you loved you  
Can't you tell I'll be okay?  
This is how a heart unbreaks

(As the music for How a heart unbreaks ends. Everyone stands up again and claps for them up on the stage as Mark walks over to his friends and hugs them both making them laugh. Then they pull away from him as the rest of the Bellas walk back up onto the stage and hug Beca as Calamity walks back over to her bandmates and claps hands with all three of them as Charity walks away from the drums.)

Serenity: She did good.

(Calamity looks at her and then over to Beca.)

Calamity: She did.  
Veracity: You like her?  
Calamity: I do. If that kiss didn't prove anything to you three dorks. I know you three put her up this.  
Charity: Why Calamity we have no idea what you're talking about.  
Calamity: You're a bad lair Charity.

(She looks at her and starts laughing along with the other two as they take their guitars off.)

Serenity: Okay so we put her up to it. I mean look at how happy she was when you accepted.  
Calamity: So true.  
Charity: We are sorry.

(She looks at them and laughs.)

Calamity: Don't be this was fun. 

(She turns and looks Beca as she's walking off of the stage with the rest of the Bellas talking and joking around. Later after the show Beca's backstage thinking as she's thinking she thinks back to when they first met the Evermoist members. And smiles as she remembers at how fast Calamity came to hers and the rest of the Bellas defense when it came to John and Gail. Flashback to three weeks in Spain. Over in the hanger the Bellas are there and are shocked to learn that it is indeed a competition. Just then they hear two people behind them yell out.)

John: Idiots. Of course it's competition.  
Gail: You didn't really think we came all the way over here for you did you.

(Calamity and the rest of her bandmates look at the Bellas and then over to the two people who just insulted them. Mark looks back at them along with Chicago who looks just as annoyed Mark goes to say something but Calamity stops him and walks over to them.)

Calamity: Do you guys always insult the Bellas?

(They both look at her not sure of what to say.)

John: Well i um.  
Gail: Well.  
Calamity: Huh.

(They both look at her not sure of what to say to them.)

Calamity: You know it really makes anyone wonder how they got this far with the two of you always putting them down.  
Gail: Well their world class screw up's.  
Calamity: It's allowed. It's life. People screw up all the time. Kind of like whatever television studio sent you two over here.

(They both look at her not sure of what to say.)

John: Well.  
Calamity: Just where the hell did you ladies find them?  
Aubrey: They've always been around.  
Chloe: Their jerks let's leave it at that.

(They both look over at the Bellas not sure of what to say.)

Calamity: I've seen meaner bullies.

(Mark looks back at Calamity along with Chicago whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Cynthia: I like her.

(They look at her and laugh.)

John: See we look at them and see jokes.

(Calamity looks at him and then to her bandmates who put their heads down annoyed.)

Calamity: Jokes?  
John: Yes. I mean we've never seen another acapella group screw up half as much as they do.  
Calamity: You mean like an acapella group who had a member in them who thought Tina Turner and John Mayer were sleeping together.  
Chicago: Gross.  
Mark: Yeah. He turned out to be Amy's ex boyfriend.

(He looks at Amy.)

Amy: I thought he was cute.  
Mark: Beca's ex was cuter.

(They start laughing at Beca's face as she gives him the finger.)

John: Well.  
Calamity: I wonder did you see either those acapella groups as jokes or is there something about the Bellas that throws you two off?

(They continue to look at her and then look down at the ground.)

Chicago: She single?  
Mark: She is but you're not her type.  
Chicago: Who is then?  
Mark: Them.

(He points to the Bellas and he laughs at him.)

Chicago: Oh. 

(Back by them John and Gail continue to look everywhere but at the Evermoist lead singer.)

Calamity: Huh.  
Charity: What?  
Calamity: They do have a mute button.

(Everyone starts laughing at their faces as she walks back over to her bandmates.)

John: Ever bitch.

(Calamity turns and looks at them.)

Calamity: I'm sorry i'm not sure i heard that right.  
Beca: I think he just called you an ever bitch.

(Calamity looks back at them and laughs.)

Calamity: I've heard far worse then ever bitch trust me.  
Gail: Ever whore.  
Calamity: Oh see that one is worse but not enough to hurt my ever bitch heart.

(Beca and the other Bellas are trying to keep from laughing.)

John: Look we just came to film a documenty on them.  
Calamity: But yet all you two can do is insult them. I've heard of better documenty producers on acapella groups. And well with better manners.  
John: I Uh.  
Mark: Okay. I think the heartless have learned their lesson.

(They all look at him trying to keep from laughing.)

Calamity: You sure?  
Mark: Well unless you have an idea about how to really shut them up.  
Calamity: Na. It's no fun if their waiting for it.

(She walks off as he looks at them and laughs.)

Beca: Ever hottie.

(Calamity turns and looks at her.)

Calamity: I'm sorry what you say?  
Beca: I called you an ever hottie.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: See that one i have yet to be called.  
Beca: Oh so i'm the first?  
Calamity: Yeah. You are.

(Beca looks at Cynthia whose trying to keep from laughing as they clap hands as she walks back to her bandmates and they both stare at her butt making the other's laugh at them.)

Aubrey: Oh my god you two.

(They both look at her.)

Cynthia: What? She's got a nice butt.  
Beca: That's not the only thing nice on her.

(Cynthia looks at her trying to keep from laughing along with Chloe and Emily.)

Charity: Oh this is going to be a fun tour.

(Hearing that the four Bellas start laughing. Then calm down as Calamity walks back over to them shutting them up.)

Calamity: What's your name?  
Beca: Who me?

(Calamity nods her head at her.)

Beca: Beca!  
Calamity: Nice to meet you.

(She puts her hand out for her to shake and Beca takes it which in then gets Calamity to bring her closer making the other members of her band smile at her.)

Beca: You too. Um.  
Calamity: You're cute.

(Beca puts her head down trying to keep from blushing as Chloe and Cynthia are trying to keep from laughing.)

Flo: This is Das Sound Machine all over again.

(Chloe's trying to keep from laughing along with Jessica and Ashley.)

Chloe: Yeah.

Beca: And you're sexy as hell.

(Calamity looks at her trying to keep from laughing.)

Calamity: Uh thank you.  
Charity: You two done flirting over there?

(They both look at Charity whose trying to keep from laughing along with Veracity and Serenity.)

Calamity: I don't know are we?  
Beca: I don't really flirt much.  
Calamity: But?  
Beca: Yes you do.

(Cynthia's trying to keep from laughing as Beca gets a little closer to Calamity.)

Beca: Plus like i said the butt's not the only thing that's nice.  
Calamity: Thank you.  
Beca: You're welcome. Can i have my hand back now?  
Calamity: Well since you asked so nicely.

(She let's her hand go then winks at her as she turns and walks off making Beca turn and look at her friends who are still trying to keep from laughing. End of flashback Beca's just coming out of her thoughts as someone walks up to her.)

Calamity: What you thinking about?

(She turns around and looks at her.)

Beca: You actually.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: What about me?  
Beca: Just seeing how fast you came to mine and the other Bellas defense when as Mark calls them the Heartless insulted us three weeks ago.  
Calamity: Can i tell you a secret?  
Beca: Sure.  
Calamity: The only reason i did it was because i thought you were really cute.

(Beca looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: So you said that day i said you had a nice butt. Oh no wait that was Cynthia who said it.  
Calamity: But you are the one who called me ever hottie.  
Beca: And i will forever stand by that comment.  
Calamity: Good to know. Can i ask you something?  
Beca: Yeah.  
Calamity: Will you go out with me sometime?

(Beca looks at her and smiles.)

Beca: I'll go out with you on one condition.  
Calamity: What's that?  
Beca: I get to do this again.

(She grabs her in and kisses her again getting her to smile in it as their kissing they hear the other Bellas off in the distance yelling at them.)

Chloe: It's about time.

(Beca gives her bestfriend the finger making the other's laugh at her. As their kiss continues Mark watches them and laughs as he walks off with the other Evermoist members. And that is how Beca healed her broken heart by finding love again with the lead singer of a rival band. Who doesn't love happy endings.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys i hope you liked it. If you did feel free to leave a comment below and Kudos.
> 
> Anyway. Until next time. All you Becalamity shippers.


End file.
